Taking a Cold Shower
by INeedCoffeeArghhh
Summary: Contents: Craig, Clyde, an otherwise empty locker room and very hot shower... We all know what that means. One-shot.


_A/N: For Donkerblauw Fluweel! ;) 'Because it's all your fault.'_

* * *

Craig Tucker wasn't the biggest fan of high school basketball. It was a game which, in his opinion, demanded far more than it gave in return. Training sessions were very frequent and long, taking time that could be better used eating or smoking. The sessions themselves were annoyingly rigorous and challenging, demanding high levels of fitness and skill, plus extreme dedication. His fitness levels were okay and he did have skill, but dedication... No, he really couldn't be arsed. The players were often exhausted after a lunch of being yelled at, and more than a few times, Craig had caught Clyde sleeping in class - though that could have been as much down to his friend's utter boredom from anything educational than physical tiredness.

In return, they got respect, popularity and an almost on-tap supply of girls. Did Craig care about any of these things? No. He already commanded respect from the majority population of the school. Though he seemed eternally bored and apathetic, he'd never consciously tried to hurt anyone. His attitude combined with his classic, distinctly male good looks placed him high up on the ladder of attraction, and he certainly wasn't short of popularity from most people around him, particularly the girls.

There was absolutely nothing he stood to gain from joining the basketball team. Yet there he stood, seconds away from being convinced otherwise.

Clyde's wide, pleading eyes gazed up at Craig's with a practised distress. "We're desperate, Craig."

"I don't care if you are desperate. I am the last person you need."

"No," Clyde said firmly, "You're the first. You've always been good at basketball."

This was true. Though he hated the game, Craig had a natural talent to calculate opposing players moves. He could get in their heads to remain one step ahead, knowing they were about to break right, predicting when they were about to perform a crossover - it was in those few crucial seconds, the few seconds that made all the difference.

"I'm not fit enough to play."

"You don't need to be on for the whole time! But we've lost two players to the flu!"

Craig was starting to swaying. He hated seeing Clyde begging in such a way. "Clyde, I don't want to do it."

"But_ I_ need you!"

Craig sighed at the words that made all the difference. He crossed his arms and frowned at Clyde. "If you're just going to keep begging me then _fine_. I'll do it. But just this _one_ game."

Clyde threw his arms high around Craig and hugged him with a beam on his face. "Thanks, dude."

"Uh - yeah, whatever," Craig mumbled, awkwardly patting Clyde on the back until he let go.

"Right. Don't let me down!" Clyde commanded happily, before running off to his next class.

Craig stared after him and sighed again. "I never would," he whispered.

* * *

The game had been played, the cows had won, and Craig was delighted to see the captain so elated. He hated to admit to himself that playing basketball had given him an opportunity to contribute to this - Clyde grinning and jumping round the court. Though he hadn't played for the whole game, he had done his best when sent on. He did it for Clyde and ignored the words of the other players, not caring what they had to say, be it positive or negative. When the game had finished, he'd retired on his own to the locker rooms.

Clyde crashed through the locker room doors in search of his best friend, smiling when he found him. "Craig, we're all going to celebrate! We won! Everyone's heading to Token's. What are you doing in here?"

Craig shook his head. "I agreed to play your game, but I did not agree to joining in with your Jock rituals."

"It's just a party."

"Whatever," said Craig.

"I've got to go..."

"Have fun. I'm grabbing a shower."

Clyde raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually, I - uh - feel like having a shower as well, before I go." Craig turned around, hiding his blush from Clyde.

"Good for you," he replied in his usual monotone voice, though he was panicking inside. There was no way he could back out of showering now, but the thought of having a naked Clyde next to him was already turning his hands clammy.

He pulled his kit off quickly, hoping that he could reduce the time him and Clyde were in there together. He avoided watching what his friend was doing and managed to step in the shower alone, facing the wall. He turned on the water and flinched at the freezing temperature, willing it to warm up to a more bearable one (though too hot would be a very bad idea).

Taking a soap from a ledge on the wall, Craig started to wash himself. He made a strategic mood to wash the more intimate areas of himself before Clyde appeared - that way he could avoid any unfortunate incidents happening. He knew that if he happened to be touching those areas with Clyde around, they would react in a very unwanted way. Even then, with the reality of the situation and how Clyde was soon to be _naked_ next to him, he found himself getter hotter.

He changed his mind and tried to turn the temperature of the shower _lower_.

Clyde walked into the shower area and Craig averted his eyes, only catching a glimpse of the gorgeous toned chest he'd seen many times before but still melted over... like a fucking teenage girl.

"You're seriously crazy to try and make the shower_ colder_, dude," commented Clyde as he walked to another, a few spaces down. Craig coughed.

"Playing basketball made me hot..." he muttered.

Clyde laughed. "Well, you did a good job." Craig saw Clyde's arms moving from the corner of his eye and knew he was carelessly washing himself.

"Thanks. You kept saying that throughout the game."

"Because it's true!" Craig could tell that Clyde was beaming as he said this.

"Okay, okay, but you can forget it now."

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Not only are you skilled but you're also modest about it."

"Mhmmm." Craig cursed Clyde in his head. Clyde was being far too talkative and distracting him from focusing on getting out of there.

"Hey, Craig, I've noticed that you're showering facing towards the shower. I shower facing out so the water runs down the back of my head and doesn't run into my mouth. It runs over my front too but not as intensely."

_Godammit, Clyde. _Craig took a deep breath to stay calm, trying to stop the blush. He half wanted to snap at Clyde for obviously looking at him, though he knew Clyde saw no reason not to. They were two friends, he wasn't looking in a sexual way, just making an observation. Craig had to reply without looking at Clyde but without making it look like he wasn't _purposefully not_ looking at Clyde.

Why did he ever say he was getting a fucking shower?

"That's... great, dude. I'm really happy for you," he replied sarcastically, keeping his eyes fixed forward so he couldn't look at what Clyde was trying to demonstrate.

Clyde chuckled. "Craig, you're acting odd... I've never seen someone stare at a wall so much."

"Uh - okay?"

"Are you in love with the wall?"

"NO!"

"You said that so fast that it sounds like it's true."

Craig bit his lip and turned around, away from Clyde and then so that he was facing forward. He breathed slow.

_Don't look. Don't look. You'll be fine if you just don't look. _Craig flicked his eyes up to the ceiling.

he soon started to worry that it may look suspicious; he should probably be looking at where he was washing. He hesitantly looked down at his own crotch, glaring at it and telling it to behave. He stayed focused on it as he continued washing his chest, knowing as long as nothing interrupted him, he could do this.

"Craig?"

_Dammit._ Craig quickly flicked his eyes over to Clyde, but did it so quickly that they remained on the same level they had before, therefore all of his troubles had been in vain. He snapped his eyes up to Clyde's, scowling to try disguising the blush he knew would be on his face.

"Yes?" he asked through a strained voice.

"Are you... are you okay?"

Craig nodded. "I'muhfine." He cursed in annoyance. _"I'm. Fine."_ He turned his attention back to looking in front of him, trying not the think about the fact he'd just so obviously looked at Clyde's cock.

He could feel Clyde's eyes on his blushing face. It would take a complete idiot not to figure out what he had been doing and even Clyde wasn't _that_ stupid. Craig cursed under his breath and wondered what to do next. He didn't want to stay in the shower for much longer; his cock only wanted to do one thing and he didn't know how much longer he could try to prevent it. However, if he left the shower quickly now it would give Clyde reason to suspect that something was up...

_Shit._

Craig jumped as he felt something touch his chest. It immediately hitched as he turned he turned his head and connected with Clyde's eyes, faces so close they could almost kiss. Clyde trailed his fingers over Craig's right pec.

"I want to thank you for helping me," he whispered.

"It's - uh - fine, C-Clyde," stuttered Craig. "W-what are friends for after all?" He did nothing to brush Clyde's hand away from his chest, despite the effect the touch was having on certain other body parts. He didn't want to make it look like a big deal. Though why the hell Clyde was touching him, he didn't know. The water from his shower ran over Clyde as well. Up close, Clyde's tanned skin glistened from the shine of artificial lights on the running water. Craig gulped.

Clyde moved his fingers across Craig's chest to the other side, showing no sign of leaving. "I think I could find a special way of thanking you." Clyde flicked his gaze up into Craig's eyes. "I think you'd like that." Clyde slipped his hands further down, fingers brushing over Craig's sharp hip bones.

Craig gasped. "Clyde, what are you doing?" He pushed on Clyde's chest lightly, as if to push him away. Clyde moved forward into the hand with his chest, leaning his face closer to Craig's as he did so. The movements caused Craig to step backwards and make slight contact with the cold wall.

Clyde grinned. "What you want me to do." He moved his finger around to Craig's back, trailing them up slowly until he reached the shoulder blades.

Craig's head - spinning and screaming with so many thoughts and worries - suddenly shut down as he felt Clyde's soft, wet lips touch with his own. Everything turned to one thing: Clyde was kissing him naked in the shower and God did he want more.

He groaned and wrapped his own hands around Clyde's back, pulling the Jock closer. He could hear Clyde gasp in the moment before he pressed their lips harder together. He felt a tongue push into his mouth and before he knew what was happening, he was battling it with his own, pushing for dominance - the dominance he knew he was bound to get. Kissing Clyde after dreaming of it was so overly satisfying that he lost all focus, only hearing the water hissing around them, only feeling Clyde's body and tongue and tasting his best friend for the first time. He moved his hands along Clyde' back, dropping them lower to caress his ass and then back up before he stayed too long.

Still in furious battle with their tongues, Craig and Clyde began pushing each other with their bodies, Craig wanting Clyde pinned against the wall and Clyde wanting to keep Craig against it; though, they could tell as they continued that there was no question who was winning. Once Craig had gotten over the shock, he found that Clyde was becoming almost submissive in his actions. One hard shove would be enough to secure his place. Craig unwrapped his arms from Clyde's waist and pressed them against his chest instead, delivering the push to send to Jock stumbling back.

Clyde's head hit the tiles and he groaned, linking eyes with Craig. He blushed and averted them. Craig smirked and began running his hands down Clyde's chest.

"You have a gorgeous body," he muttered, almost shyly.

Clyde smiled shyly. "So do you."

Craig fell to his knees and kissed Clyde's chest. He felt a heart beat fast beneath his lips, something he wanted to take as more than a quickened pulse due to their actions, something he wanted to hold a deeper meaning. He dragged his tongue down and noted the clean, fresh taste of soap, somehow perfectly delectable when tasted from Clyde. He wanted to taste more, laying a trail of kisses down the Jock's stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue around the bellybutton, getting increasingly closer to Clyde's crotch.

Craig hadn't looked previously to see how aroused Clyde was getting by this. He unabashedly looked at Clyde's member and was pleasantly surprised to find that Clyde was just as hard as him. He stroked his hands a few times over it and even licked the tip. Clyde groaned and clawed at his back, making moves that he wanted to pull Craig back up. Craig stood again and bent down to heatedly kiss Clyde once more.

When he moved his lips to Clyde's neck to suck at the skin, Clyde groaned and choked out, "C-Craig, I want you."

Craig pulled away from Clyde's neck and looked in his deep eyes. "Are you sure?"

Clyde nodded. "So sure." He held the back of Craig's neck tightly. "Do it, please."

Craig had never seen Clyde so urgent. He lifted his friend by the hips and pinned him against the wall, maintaining the deep kiss. Clyde gasped and wrapped his legs tightly around Craig's waist, crashing his tongue against Craig's in any direction as he urgently begged for more.

Craig pulled his lips away and stared in Clyde's eyes; they were so hazed over and full of lust that they almost made Craig lose control right at that moment. He remembered all the times he'd looked into those eyes and imagined this moment, having to hide it with a stoic face or annoyed face. He'd seen love in Clyde's eyes many times in what he assumed was purely platonic, but this urgent desire was something else. He groaned and lifted Clyde higher, positioning himself underneath.

"Are you ready for this," he panted, longing for the final reassurance.

"Yes," Clyde moaned in reply. "Now."

This was all Craig needed. He slowly lowered Clyde onto his hard member, shifting him against the wall slightly to push into him in the least painful way. Clyde gasped as the tip of Craig entered him, throwing his head back at the shock. He grunted and closed his eyes. Craig kissed Clyde gently as he let him settle, holding him tight and re-assuring. Only when he knew Clyde was happy did he dare push in any further.

"G-God." Clyde gasped again and pressed his face against Craig's.

"Are you okay?" asked Craig tenderly, brushing his lips over Clyde's cheek.

Clyde smiled. "Yes." He rocked himself back against Craig to show this.

Craig groaned at the delight this caused, the throbbing of his body, the desire in his head. He instinctively jerked forwards.

Impatient and not needing to wait any longer, he held Clyde's hips tightly, pulling backwards slightly, pushing forwards at the same slow pace. The whimpers leaving his best friend's mouth only made him want to increase his speed. He allowed a few more of the slow thrusts, before pulling further out, almost completely, and then slamming back in.

He bit his lip and waited for Clyde's reaction. He felt hot breath against his neck and then desperate lips found his. Clyde kissed him on an almost animalistic level, clutching the back of his neck tightly and sliding their tongues together.

The Jock pulled away and groaned at the grinding action Craig had taken up. He threw his head back against the wall and panted.

"M-More. Please more!"

Craig kissed up Clyde's neck as he began his deeper thrusting, trying to create a rhythm that would be both fast and sturdy. He hoped he was doing alright - he hadn't exactly had practised. Clyde's choked moans seemed to suggest he was.

The danger of being caught and the almost devastating consequences it would have, not only for their social lives but also for their futures, made it all the more thrilling. Craig pictured an outsider's view on the situation. Both boys, wet, glistening, pressed to a wall as one fucked the other into ecstasy. He could picture Clyde's face: red, eyes hazed over and plump lips forming an O shape. He could also picture himself: composure finally breaking and a desperate, verging on frenzied expression, mouth shut tight, save for when he let out a groan.

Thinking of this made his thrusts become involuntarily faster. He hit high into Clyde, touching his prostrate. Clyde jerked and screamed out. Craig wanted more of this, much more. He moved his head to watch Clyde's face and did it again. Clyde's eyes were closed and his expression was of desire and pleasure, mixing together with an urgent yearning.

Craig began furiously pounding, pressing Clyde's body hard against the wall and battling with the water to stop him slipping, battling with his own body, which was starting to have trouble holding any weight, legs feeling that if they moved would just collapse. He pushed his face in Clyde's neck and kept going, grunting in reply to Clyde's almost constant groans. He knew his orgasm was approaching as he felt his stomach tighten. He took the last thrusts as hard as he could, aiming to hit Clyde's prostate but without damaging him.

"Oh - oh God, Clyde-" he groaned.

"Craig..." Clyde groaned back breathlessly.

Craig pulled out seconds before he shot his load against the wall, and groaned again in high bliss. He let Clyde slip down the wall and panted, then pressed him steady against it, kissing him briefly, but deeply. He fell to his knees once again, reaching out and taking Clyde's member in his mouth. He felt Clyde's fingers tangle in his hair and knew it wouldn't take more than a few movements to send him over his edge. He licked his tongue over the tip, and then bobbed his head forwards and backwards rapidly.

Clyde closed his eyes and groaned loudly as he came into Craig's mouth. Craig took it all and swallowed, panting and falling against the wall himself when Clyde had finished. Clyde slipped down next to him and panted hard. Slowly they turned to each other and locked eyes with small smiles.

"Do you still want to go to that party?" asked Craig casually, when he'd found the energy to speak.

Clyde smirked at him. "Forget the party. We're going back to my house. If I drink I won't remember introducing you to my bed."

Craig's eyes glazed over at the images that came to his head. He grinned eagerly . "I never wanted to go to the party anyway."

Clyde hesitantly rested his head against Craig's shoulder. "I know."

Craig's heart skipped and he wrapped his arms around Clyde, blushing furiously and thankful his friend couldn't see. "Shouldn't we - uh - turn off the water."

Clyde closed his eyes. "Just give me a few moments."

Craig licked his lips, which had gone strangely dry though the water still ran over them. "Sure... you can have... as long as you like."

"Mmhmm." Clyde nuzzled his head further into Craig's shoulder. "And I want a long time."

Craig sighed happily and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tiles. He hardly felt how freezing the water running over them was, because his own body temperature was burning and Clyde's not much different. "Me too."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews would be really loved because it's the first time I've written this pairing!_


End file.
